User talk:Hawkfire98
Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hawkfire98 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 20:49, 22 August 2009 Welcome! Hi Hawkfire! Welcome to the site! --Blackclaw 20:50, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I joined yesterday, so I'm not really sure I can be of much help... but I'll try my best. Right now we're deciding who should be sysops, and who should be rollbackers on the Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki. You should look there first. We're also deciding whether we should do a Project Charart. I'm pretty sure the leader is going to be Sandwich, but we're still deciding on it. How many approved pictures do you have? --Blackclaw 20:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks soo much for joining! *Hugs Hawkfire* And sure, I'll give you the rights. --Sparrowsong 21:01, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I've made you a rollbacker. You'll probably get to be an admin, too. I made a poll asking the community what they think and if you get mostly 'yes' votes (which I'm sure you will) I will make you an admin. --Sparrowsong 21:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Well I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be deputy cuz I only have one declined image... Sandwich has about 11, and I don't know how many Sparrowsong, Cloverfang, and Forestpaw have. Again, it's not up to me, and we haven't even decided whether we're going to do the project. --Blackclaw 21:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't know you were a girl. I always mess up with that. I called Sandwich a she before. --Blackclaw 21:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey Hawkfire. How's it going? --Sparrowsong 20:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I'll explain it as best as I can. Rollbackers get to use this special rollbacking tool that makes it easier to revert vandalism. They can undo multiple edits at once. And, thanks for spreading the word about the wiki! :D --Sparrowsong 22:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) hi hawky Hey hawky.It's FirePelt for wwikia.Just wanted to let you know I joined. May Starclan light your path, --Firepelt 01:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC)FirePelt ??? You're a beaurocrat (HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT?????) now? --Rainwhisker 01:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I have no idea how you spell it... but I'll figure it out soon. I'm in upstate NY right now. My brother is going to visit Cornell University, (so BORING!!!!) and I have to come as well. --Rainwhisker 13:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hi!![[User:Hiddensun| Hiddensun ]] 17:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ???? What do you mean that you have an article for me???----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 17:14, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:22, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok hawkey. thanks. If I have any problems, I'll message you.----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 17:28, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Rights Most of the votes said 'yes,' so I'm making you an admin. Congratulations! :) Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 00:06, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Admin! Congrats on becoming an admin! Now you can boss other users around! :D --Rainwhisker 19:27, 31 August 2009 (UTC) IRC No offense, Hawk, but I don't really want to set up one of those...want to know why? --Sparrowsong 22:56, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Ok :). And BTW, I'm going to visit my cousins tomorrow and I won't be back for a few days. --Sparrowsong 21:45, September 1, 2009 (UTC) So you're the chief now? *dips head in respect* Should we tell the rest of the users? --Rainwhisker 14:36, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I asked Grayravenpaw on WWiki to join. --Rainwhisker 00:08, September 4, 2009 (UTC) He said he might, but if he did, he would mostly edit. --Rainwhisker 15:26, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Sure erm...I'm not so sure what you do here...can you maybe explain? erm...I saw Mossflight, Sandwich's RP character...erm...so what are you supposed tp do here?--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Darkkeh☆ ]]uh...hi 23:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) hope I'm not bothering you...but I'm stupid to new things X3 how do you create a new article (stupid Bracken-...)--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Darkkeh☆ ]]uh...hi 23:09, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ok X3 thanks--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Darkkeh☆ ]]uh...hi 23:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Yay I hope that this place is better than WWIkia...[[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 23:14, September 7, 2009 (UTC) how many pages are you allowed?--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Darkkeh☆ ]]uh...hi 23:19, September 7, 2009 (UTC) LOGO I can make a logo.. *smiles evilly* [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 23:22, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Question? Um, so what do we really do on this Wikia? --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]]Click Here To Go To........My Talk Page 00:05, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Okay, so since I write Fanfiction, I can make articles about my fanfiction characters? --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]]Click Here To Go To........My Talk Page 00:07, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks so much for all your help! --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]]Click Here To Go To........My Talk Page 00:15, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: Welcome Hi Hawkfire, thanks for the welcome :) I'm not interested in becoming an admin here (admin is not the same as ), but I'd be glad to answer any questions you (or anyone else on the wiki) might have. Congrats on reaching 130 articles o/--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 18:57, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Well, I thought about the logo, and I was wondering about how I should put it on, since I don't know how to, you know, put it there without damaging the previous information, since this computer doesn't do copy and paste things correctly. :P Well, I've tried some, they're suckish, but they're supposed to be LOGOS, like the ones on WarriorsWikia. [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 22:14, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Did you draw them on paper? And the logo size has to be about 150x150 or something. I'm trying to fix mine. --Rainwhisker 13:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm Here! Hello Hawkfire! I'm here as you predicted I'd be so greetings again! Sorry about the misunderstanding again. So I'm updating some things and I'll be ready! Haha so thanks for saying hi! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:18, September 12 2009 (UTC) hi hawkey, great wiki. I got a question, when i go to Save a page i have edited. The button at the bottom i usually click is graying color and i cant click it? what should i do? Thanks (sorry to bother you) [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 19:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hawkfire, I was asking your OPINION on them before I post them on, geesh. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) no its not outlined in blue. Its only on one page though Ocelotclaw. If you have any suggestions that would be great but ill probably figure it out a way around it or just delete the page and make another onereplace it with one just like it so its fixed anyway. Thanks. [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 23:36, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah its working now thanks! :) [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 20:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :) Thanks! Sorry for being so sarcastic... :P I'm just... me, and that's the worst insult that I can think of, as the same of the conpliment. :) You may not get that, :) because I don't really either... :P [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:14, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :) Thought so. Oh, I'm EveningSWIFT now, there's too many Eveningshines, I like originality... :) Sorry for the confusion. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Blanks Yeah, but you can't say that I can't blame them for that, if I were in their shoes... Eu hates me enough, let's just put it that way. :-? (small smile) They put many banners and messages on WarriorsFanfiction Wikia, it was a problem there, I saw on the pages. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:25, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Article I think the bio should come before the education because it is more important to the article. Did you see my charart of Quailpaw? --Rainwhisker 00:25, September 16, 2009 (UTC) WWikia We can't use WWkia's blanks? Ugh...........maybe we can make our own.....................? --PandasongCall Me Panda! 20:26, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Bramble's Message I'm sending this to every user as to clear up the confusion about the blanks: Bramble stated, "Sandstar of WarriorsWish, the original owner, told me I could do whatever I wished with those blanks. And I gave Sparrowsong permission to use them on your roleplay wiki." She also said that there is no copyright over the declined blanks. Hope this clears things up! --Rainwhisker 00:10, September 18, 2009 (UTC) RP Clans Hawkfire, do you think we should allow RP clans? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:12, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Alright then. How about we close the voting on the 21st or so? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Did you vote on the poll? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:43, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Like maybe a Project Character Art? Which reminds me, I had an idea. We could make a list of all needed images. It would be something like: NEEDED IMAGES *Stormwing (Kit Version) *Duskbird (Warrior Version) *Goldenfrost (New Medicine Cat Version) *Echomist (Apprentice Version) ...and so on. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:00, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Hawkey Hey hawkey. I was wondering how to create a signature. For example, the colorful ones Eveningswift and you have. Thankseys! Brightsparrow 18:05, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I managed :) --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 19:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Hawkfire, care to join mapleclan101.piczo.com? 4 peps are on right now! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: You're welcome! And by the way, I prefer Rainwhisker. It's the name I use on my wetpaint site. But Blacky's fine too. :) --Rainwhisker 22:41, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Clans Hi Hawkfire: would you like to join one of my Clans? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:59, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Who is in what Clan? Or are they all in the same Clan? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 00:55, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Mapleclan Of course, we just like people to join. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:54, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Stormkit Hi Hawkfire! Could you please make me a charart? Here is the form: Name: Stormkit Gender: She-cat Rank: Kit Fur length: Short Fur color: Dark grey Eyes: Icy-blue Markings: Her right front paw is white (her right, not our right) Other: She is Stormwing as a kit Thanks! Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:21, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much, Hawk, she is cute! It looks like you might have blurred the lineart or something though (no offense). Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 22:22, September 26, 2009 (UTC) 2 questions I have 2 questions. 1. How can I change my singnature(spelled wrong) on this and Warrior Wiki??? 2. I have a random question here! I'm writing my own books and I want your opinion on the names? Please mail me if you like or not!! There goes: The beggining Eyes of the sky Fire's blossom Falling Stones Dawn of Danger Death's revenge. P.S. If you want please pick your fave? Of Course Of course you can! Just keep me updated on what you'd like the cat to do and other things like that. I'm still in the progress on adding all the cats but if you'd like to control and/or create any other cats, just let me know! Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 19:45, September 27 2009 (UTC) Sorry to interupt again but who would you like to be her mate and would you like her to have any kits? SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 20:13, September 27 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, I'll get right on it. Keep me updated too on things you want your cats to do! Thanks again! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 20:29, September 27 2009 (UTC) Re: #Ashton: Cool! And I remember how you said you were from Texas, this one is, too! (But he's from Paris, Texas) #Other: Awesome!! 7 people think I would be good for adminship? Cool... SkyClan is 21:06, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Scarface Sorry I was just adding random pic's SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! --Isy 14:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine Sunblaze Hey...I was bored, so I made a charart of Sunblaze. You can use it if you want :). Jane Volturi (talk!) 01:33, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Beachclan I'm afraid that you have to ask permission on other people's articles before you add unknown knowledge, information, pixels, etc. I'd be happy to inform you on Beachclan if you want me to, though, I was the first to join. Thanks, [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 06:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ( I guess this is why I'm not included X3 )